Los Juegos del Hambre: Stella Ferré
by d3lilah
Summary: Lo que es dar, pero no recibir. Tratar, pero no poder. Querer, y perder. Stella no cree en los Juegos, pero tiene que obedecer todo lo que el Capitolio demanda. Cuando ella es seleccionada como uno de los tributos de su distrito se obliga a si misma a darle un poco más de importancia; porque uno de sus seres queridos está atrapado en esa arena con ella.


Capítulo 1. Los hermanos Ferré.

* * *

Se dice que los habitantes del Distrito 5 son silenciosos, cuidadosos y sobre todo astutos. Sin embargo, he de admitir que yo no soy así. No soy silenciosa ni cuidadosa. Hoy es el día de la cosecha, realmente no hay nada que me ponga nerviosa respecto a mi nombre, que este año se repite 3 veces en la urna. Si me eligen como tributo, sólo iré a morir en los Juegos y ya, sin más ni menos. Otra derrota obvia y más que clara para el distrito 5. No sería una sorpresa. Si mi nombre no aparece, pues que otra persona lo haga. Fin. Salí de mi hogar cuando oí el bullicio de las personas en las calles. Mi hermano me sigue por detrás, éste año su nombre está 6 veces en las urnas, y por la mirada que tiene en el rostro, sé que no tiene ni un gramo de miedo en el cuerpo. Se peinó diferente esta vez, para verse presentable en caso de que lo elijan como tributo. Nuestra familia no carece de nada, por lo que yo sé. No pasamos hambre ya que mi padre heredó el trabajo de mi abuelo como analista de sistema para suministrar energía todo Panem. Somos yo, mi hermano Beckett, mi madre y mi padre, no hay muchas bocas que alimentar, somos una familia pequeña (a comparación de otras) y nos va bien en el trabajo. Realmente no hay de qué quejarnos. Beck y yo salimos y comenzamos a caminar a hacia la plaza principal, está el escenario ya montado en frente de la alcaldía, con un pódium y una mesa con dos urnas llenas de papeles blancos y pequeños, hay unas cuantas sillas a los lados. Todo a mí alrededor está adornado con decoración referente al capitolio y a los juegos. Hay banderines de diferentes colores cayendo por los edificios, tiendas, y casi todos los espacios del lugar. Mi hermano me mira fijamente y me repite su típica frase que usa cada año: ''Nuestro único trabajo es hacer orgullosos a nuestros padres. '' Parece que es lo único que sabe decir. Él cree que es eso. Que todo gira alrededor de nuestros padres, y no lo niego. Pero no significa que tenga que aceptarlo. Toda nuestra vida hemos estado rodeados de posibles ganadores de los juegos. Hay personas buenas en tecnología, que pueden usar sus habilidades en la arena; personas inteligentes, capaces de desarrollar estrategias para salir triunfales en los juegos, pero no son lo suficientemente valientes para tratar de hacer algo, ni para presentarse como voluntarios. He pensado en hacerlo yo, pero ¿Yo qué sé? Apenas soy una niñata. Estoy criada y soy débil. Sería como un suicidio, y es lo menos que el distrito necesita. Hemos vivido en la derrota desde que recuerdo, nuestros tributos pueden llegar a lo finalistas pero nunca a los 2 últimos, necesitamos a personas fuertes que sepan qué hacer. Esas que están escondidas en algún lado en el distrito, esas que de alguna manera nunca sacan para tributos, sé que no son juegos sádicos del capitolio, pero a veces la curiosidad me carcome y me hace preguntarme quiénes podrían hacer lo mejor para todos, y por qué nuestros tributos nunca llegan a ser ganadores. Tal vez es falta de experiencia, ya que siempre hemos sabido que a los habitantes de los distrito se les entrena desde que son unos pequeños, y así, cada vez que eligen a los tributos, los más entrenados y los que tienen mejor potencial, que son jóvenes y dispuestos a ganar por su distrito, se presentan como voluntarios para tratar de salir victoriosos de los juegos.  
Comienzan a dividir a los jóvenes entre 12 y 18 años por edad y sexo, en un perímetro rodeado con cuerdas. Por detrás de todos los niños están nuestros familiares, alcanzo a reconocer la mirada de mis padres, conmocionados. Están tomados de la mano con fuerza y creo que me reconocen. El sol me está dando en la cara y hace que frunza el ceño. Por mis lados comienzan a llegar más niñas de mi edad. Veo algunas caras conocidas pero no me atrevo a hablar, sólo hago una inclinación con la cara si es que ellas lo hacen primero. Se oye el taconeo de Effie Trinket subiendo al escenario por un costado. Ahí está ella, con su cabello…¿Blanco? Es blanco, y hace que reprima una carcajada. Tiene la cara toda blanca, como si le hubieran desparramado un frasco de talco en la cara, y la boca la tiene perfectamente delineada y pintada con color plateado que brilla con el reflejo del Sol. Sus pestañas con largas y claramente falsas, sonríe cortésmente y toma asiento en una de las sillas que se encuentran a los lados. Parece derrochar olor del capitolio por donde sea que camina. Ella ya ha sido escolta de otros tributos de diferentes distritos asignados. Éste año le tocó el distrito 5. Creo que el reloj da la una en punto cuando el alcalde se para enfrente del pódium y comienza a hablar. Primero cuenta la historia anual de la creación de Panem sin no antes mencionar cómo fue que Panem resurgió de las cenizas y todo esas cosas. Realmente nunca las escucho, sólo estoy de pie aquí, esperando a que me digan si moriré pronto y tal vez un año después. Habla de cómo se crearon Los Juegos del Hambre, fue después de Los Días oscuros, como suelen llamarle. Nada de esto llama mi atención aunque me lo hayan repetido en todos los cursos de la escuela. Para mí es todo monótono y aburrido, porque lo que pasó es pasado, obviamente. No veo por qué querer traer recuerdos ''malos'' y ''tristes'', cada año a los ciudadanos de Panem. Encerrar a 24 niños en una jaula con el peligro hecho personas o animales, para que se maten entre ellos y que los nada inteligentes ciudadanos del Capitolio tengan algo con qué entretenerse, es absurdo. Porque como a nadie le interesa la opinión de las personas de los distritos, siguen con toda esta innecesaria masacre entre personas. No estoy a sus pies, no estoy para jugar a entretener a personas derramando sangre, si quieren distracción podrían quitarse sus ridículas pelucas y quemarlas en fuego para ver cómo se queman y deshacen. Consideren eso divertido.  
Después de que el alcalde termina de hablar de la horrible y sanguinaria guerra en Panem, numerosos ataques de la naturaleza y toda su aburrida platica de todos los años; se reprime a leer los nombres de los ganadores de nuestro distrito. No dice nada. ¡Exacto! Ni siquiera nos lo hemos de preguntar. ¡Ya que nunca hemos ganado los Juegos! Aplaudo sarcásticamente y varias personas alrededor de mí me siguen el juego, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ya que arriesgo el trabajo de mi padre al burlarme de nuestras condiciones pero no veo que a alguien le interese mucho, por lo contrario, una que otra persona suelta carcajadas, y así nosotros nos burlamos de nosotros mismos. Qué bueno que estamos conscientes de que nunca hemos ganado nada. Aplausos, sí. Muy bien. Trato de localizar a Beck con la vista pero no logro verlo entre tantas personas. Después de tanto bullicio regresa el silencio, y logro localizar a mi hermano. Tiene la mirada en alto, fija en el alcalde que todavía se mantiene de pie en el pódium. Quisiera hablarle con la mirada y preguntarle si le pareció gracioso todo eso, son embargo no logro hacer que voltee al dejar mis ojos fijos en los suyos. El alcalde se retira sin más que decir y Effie se para en frente de nosotros, está entre las dos urnas de vidrio repletas de trozos blancos de papel. Habla con la voz alegre y su acento raro del capitolio hace que me quiera reír a carcajadas nuevamente. Esa señora es un payaso auténtico, y me río a un más cuando saluda y dice, lo que parece, una de sus frases típicas que sinceramente yo no había escuchado antes: ''¡Felices juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte!'' El ambiente se pone serio a continuación, todo en silencio. Hay personas nerviosas con nudos en la garganta, familiares al borde del sufrir un ataque, la preocupación recorre las venas de todos. Llega el momento en el que Effie se acerca a una de las urnas y dice: ''Las damas primero'' con tono chillón, esboza una sonrisa y saca uno de los papeles pequeño de la rueda de cristal después de haber sumerjido la mano hasta el fondo de la caja de cristal. Se toma unos segundos para leer las letras negras que dicen el nombre de la joven que se presenta como tributo y vuelve a mirar al público delineando una sonrisa en los labios. Toma un ligero suspiro, y analiza lo que va a decir a continuación. Los habitantes del distrito 5 se vuelven locos. Effie se lo toma como un juego, algo divertido o un deporte, y las personas a las que tiene el trabajo de ''servir'' éste día saben que 2 de nosotros morirá pronto. -Stella Ferré- pronuncia Effie. Me quedo quieta, anonadada. Mi única opción es hacerlo, hacer lo que el Capitolio dice. Alcanzo a distinguir a mi hermano y tengo fé en esperar que haga algo, pero no lo hace. -¿Stella? –dice de nuevo con su voz chillona. Las niñas alrededor de mi me voltean a ver y doy un paso al frente. –Oh, ahí estás, cariño. Ven.- Effie mueve una mano para llevarme al escenario. Camino y las personas a mi alrededor me van a abriendo espacio conforme doy pasos, giro la cabeza y veo a mis padres. Sus miradas de tristeza se clavan en mí, y no sé qué pensar acerca de Beck. Creo que pensó en eso de mantener orgullosos a nuestros padres, y supongo está bien. El futuro quiso que yo fuera tributo esta vez, y de seguro me tiene asegurada la muerte rápida en el primer día de los juego. Van a mandar mi cadáver en una bonita caja de madera devuelta a mi distrito desde el Capitolio, y mis padres van a llorar, y mi hermano se dará cuenta de que no los mantuve orgullosos pero no me va a importar porque voy a estár muerta gracias a una de las bestias sanguinarias con las que me van a encerrar. Ellos estarán ahí por indeterminables semanas y serán recordados por todos en Panem. Yo seré el primer cañonazo y mi foto saldrá al final del día en la arena en la que nos tendrán atrapados. No es la gran cosa. Subo al escenario sin decir una palabra y Effie me sonríe ampliamente, después dirige la mirada al público. -Ahora los caballeros.- exclama metiendo una mano a la urna hasta el fondo y levantando un papelito arriba en el aire. Lo abre lentamente y da otro suspiro con una media sonrisa en el rostro. –Claudius Zeta.- dice Effie mirando al público. Todos dirigen la vista a un niño de 12 años, tiene el cabello rubio y largo, el fleco le llega a los ojos. No sabe qué hacer y se obliga a él mismo a caminar débilmente hasta el escenario. Me pregunto si yo me miraba así. -¡Espectacular! – chilla Effie. –Pero no cuesta nada pedir volun…- no pudo terminar la frase, una voz de hombre la interrumpió. Reconocí aquella voz masculina y me dí cuenta de que era nada menos y nada más que mi hermano Beck. –Me ofrezco como voluntario para suplir a Claudius Zeta.- espeta firmemente. Lo volteo a ver, nuestras miradas chocaron y sentí un tipo de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. Sabía que iba a ser asesinada en los juegos. Más no sabía que mi hermano era una de las personas que estarían acechándome para asesinarme. Vaya sorpresa que me dí. –Cariño, puedes bajar. –le dice Effie a Claudius asintiendo, y el rubio baja torpemente dirigiéndose a su lugar. Mi hermano lo suple arriba conmigo. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le cuestiona Effie. –Beckett Ferré.- contesta él. Y me voltea a ver. -¿Entonces son familia? –pregunta ella. Tiene cara de que no se lo puede creer, todos están asombrados, y en el fondo del lugar veo como a mi madre le da un ataque al corazón lentamente. Sé que ninguno de los dos puede con esto. Ni mi hermano, ni yo. Más bien, ninguno de los cuatro. –Así es.- contestamos al unísono. –Somos hermanos.- he de aclarar. La multitud se vuelve loca. Effie da unos aplausos y dos rodea a ambos con los brazos. -¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Tenemos a dos hermanos como tributos este año! –dice ella hacia la multitud. Pero para todos fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado.  
Entonces los habitantes del distrito 5 forzan un aplauso. Juntas sus palmas como si fuera un tipo de despedida para nosotros. Más al fondo del lugar veo a mi madre desmayándose repentinamente y a mi padre, sosteniéndola por detrás. Varias personas llegan a ayudarlos y él les agradece, es mejor que se vayan a casa. Doy un paso al frente bruscamente, sin dejar de verlos. Mi hermano se queda quieto. Cruzado de brazos con seriedad. De repente, unos cuantos agentes de la paz nos dirigen hacia adentro de la alcaldía. Escucho la voz de Effie diciendo ''¡Excelente! ¡Un aplauso para los valientes tributos del Distrito 5, Los hermanos Ferré!'' y vuelven a sonar las palmas chocantes de los habitantes del Distrito 5. Se entona el himno de Panem, y el sonido se vuelve más y más nítido conforme camino a la sala de la alcaldía rodeada de agentes de la Paz. No ve por qué deben de ser tantos. ¿Qué tanta fuerza puede tener una niña de 14 años? Es patético.

Finalmente nos dejan en la sala, al final de un largo pasillo y me percato de que estamos bajo custodia. No se me ocurre decirle nada a mi hermano. Sólo lo volteo a ver de vez en cuando pero no me devuelve la mirada. Un agente de la paz que nos acompañaba, abre la puerta del lugar y mi padre pasa, apresurado. Se dice que a los tributos se les da un tiempo limitado para ver a sus familiares antes de ir al Capitolio. En nuestro caso, sólo nuestros padres.  
-No sé qué acaba de pasar allá afuera- Dice acercándonos a los dos. –Sólo quiero que sepan que su madre y yo los amamos demasiado, ¿De acuerdo?- Tiene la voz entrecortada, se nota que va a comenzar a llorar o que ya lo ha hecho.  
-¿Y mamá? ¿Cómo está ella?- pregunta mi hermano.  
-Ella estará bien.- contesta mi padre, y nos une a los 3 en un cálido abrazo protector. –Ustedes van a saber qué hacer en la arena, siempre hay esperanza.- Asentimos. –Siempre nos tendrán orgullosos, a su madre y a mí. Y sé que el abuelo también estaría orgulloso de sus dos soldados.- sonríe fingidamente y nos da un beso en la frente a los dos.  
-Te amo, papá…- pero justo antes de que mi padre pudiera contestar, un agente de la paz entra a la habitación y lo lleva fuera toscamente.  
-¡Papá! –grito con un nudo en la garganta, estoy temblando y apenas puedo moverme. Tal vez ya no vuelva a ver a mi padre en vida. Y un estúpido agente de la Paz lo ha arruinado.- ¡Papá!- Vuelvo a gritar con más fuerza pero es inútil. Lo han llevado fuera de la alcaldía, me volteo, y ahí está mi hermano tan sereno como siempre. -¡¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA? –le espetó levantando la voz.  
-¿Sabes que no podemos hacer nada al respecto, no? –me contesta relajadamente. No se me ocurre contestar a lo que me acaba de decir, aunque es cierto. Ya no hay nada más para nosotros.  
-Para ti sí. Había algo.- le hablo con furia, pero él no contesta ante mi enojo. –¡Te has ofrecido voluntario como tributo para un extraño! ¿Qué está mal contigo? –Me río. Pero no sé por qué. Tal vez me parece absurdo lo que hiso; ofrecerse como voluntario para un chico del que jamás habíamos oído hablar. Él pudo haber seguido con mi madre y mi padre, seguir con su vida. Pudo haberse graduado, heredado la casa de nuestros padres, el trabajo de la familia, pudo haber conocido a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, formar una familia. Pero no.  
-¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES!- me grita finalmente.  
Es verdad. No lo entiendo. No entiendo nada. Ni cómo es que llegué aquí, ni por qué lo hiso.  
-Entonces explícalo.- volví a mi tono de voz natural.  
-No.- contesto fríamente.  
Desvíe la vista. Si lo veía, me iban a seguir dando ganas de gritarle, o de golpearlo. Preferí no verlo más. No hablamos por todo un rato, hasta que vuelven a entrar los agentes de la paz, nos sacan del lugar, y cierran las puertas azotándolas, causando un sonido brusco dentro del lugar. ''¿A dónde nos llevan?'' pienso. ''Ah, sí. Al infierno.''


End file.
